Different thinking
by susarian
Summary: Things set back in 1899, during the boxer rebellions in China. Yao needs to face his younger counterparts who were born because of the different thinking between his people. NOT HISTORICALLY ACCURATE!
1. Chapter 1

"Ha! Ha!" a young petite man is running as fast as he could across the forest.

"There he is!" a blonde man with bushy eyebrows shouted.

"Damn it!" the petite man cursed while running as fast as he could.

A gunshot was fired in the forest signalling the petite man location as others who are finding the petite man run towards the location.

The petite man continues to run while looking for a route to escape those men.

Suddenly, a hard blow was dealt at the back of his head. He suddenly felt a loss of consciousness. He cursed while peeking at the person who hit him before he becomes unconscious. All he saw was a scarf.

Yao woke up in a dark cell, he was lying on a bed and is free of movement. He sits up as he tried to recall what is going on. However, as he sits up, a sharp pain was felt at the back of his head, causing him to lie back on to the bed.

Back at the camp of the people who are finding Yao, Arthur slammed the table while cursing.

"Damn it! Where the heck did Yao run to!"

"Seriously, you were the one who found him and yet you let him escape under your sight!" Francis replied with sarcasm.

"You should know this is Arthur who is very unreliable," Alfred replied.

"Shut up!" Arthur snapped.

"Kiku! Do you know where did your brother exactly go?" Ludwig asked the Japanese man who is thinking of something.

"Nope, I rarely come to this forest when I was living with him." Kiku sighed.

"And he's not my brother," Kiku added.

"Guys! I found something." Elizaveta suddenly comes in and said.

"What is it Elizaveta?" Feliciano asked.

"Look," Elizaveta said as she took out a piece of cloth.

"This is red silk and the place which I found it was not searched by any of us yet," Elizaveta replied.

"Great job Elizaveta! Now we just need to search that area and find him." Arthur said.

"Has anyone see Lovino and Ivan?" Roderich said.

"My brother has returned home since that is an important issue in my place that needs one of our attention," Feliciano replied.

"What about Ivan?" Roderich said.

"Forget about him. He probably went to the toilet." Arthur replied as he leaves the camp with Hungary.

"You have to wait for the hero!" Alfred exclaimed.

"I'll stay here to guard the camp," Ludwig said.

"Then I stay here with you as well Ludwig," Feliciano said.

"I'll go with them to find Yao," Kiku said as he, Francis and Roderich leave the camp.

…

In the dark passageway that is lit dimly by candles, two shadows were seen.

"How is he?" Ivan asked Tolys.

"Not good, he still feels pain at his back of the head and refuses to talk to us," Tolys replied.

"I see. Take care of him then." Ivan said as he leaves.

"Don't you want to see him?" Tolys asked.

"Nope, because if I don't return soon, they'll get suspicious about me," Ivan replied while walking away.

Tolys sighed as he walked the other direction towards the cell which kept Yao.

"Mr Wang are you alright?" Tolys asked as he greeted Yao.

Suddenly he was shocked as Yao was nowhere to be seen in the cell.

He quickly opens the cell and enters, trying to find Yao. However, a force was pushed from his back and he was quickly immobilised.

"I thank you for opening the cell for me westerner," Yao said as he walked out of the cell.

"Wait! It's really not safe for you up there and there is no telling what they'll do if you are captured by them!" Tolys shouted towards Yao.

Yao looked at Tolys and laughed.

"At least I have a better chance of running away from them rather than being kept in this cell," Yao said while walking away.

"Oh god! Ivan is going to kill me for this." Tolys muttered as he tried his best to get up, but no avail.

"Let see. Since he comes from this direction, there is a chance that the exit is that way." Yao muttered as he walked towards the exit.

"Kiku does not know that forest well not to mention all those westerners." Yao grinned as he quickly runs quietly.

The passageway is rather simple, and Yao quickly gets out of it. Guess it was created quite recently and there is not enough time for them complicate it.

Yao looked around and widened his eyes when he saw a lake.

"Wait a minute! I'm so close to the border I have with Russia! This is bad." Yao muttered as he runs towards the opposite direction of the lake.

…

"Hello, I'm back." Ivan greeted as he enters the camp.

"Welcome back, but the rest has left to find Yao," Feliciano replied.

"I see," Ivan replied with a smile.

"Ludwig! Quick! Help Arthur!" Francis shouted as he carries a wounded Arthur towards the camp.

"What happen?" Ludwig said in shock.

"The Chinese rebellions. They saw us and attack us. We're totally unprepared for it and Arthur was wounded badly." Francis replied.

"Did you catch them?" Ludwig asked as he is treating Arthur.

"Nope, they run away quickly." Francis sighed.

…

In the hideout of the Chinese rebellions, Yao sighed as he is treating his wound.

"Sigh, when will this end?" Yao murmured to himself. On his way towards here, he was suddenly attacked by the Chinese rebellions, but the Chinese rebellions cease the attack once they realise Yao was one of them.

"Mr Wang do you know where is those westerner whereabout?" a Chinese rebellion head asked.

"Nope, but they're not near here as I cannot sense them," Yao said as he stood up.

"Anyway, I'm leaving here. I've to go back to the capital to talk some sense towards my brother." Yao sighed.

"It's impossible to talk some sense to that bastard. All he care was his power and nothing else." The Chinese rebellion head replied in anger.

"I wonder what causes him to become like this. He was so caring to his people in the past." Yao sighed.

"Anyway, I've to leave here as it would be bad if other nations sense me and find this hideout," Yao said while going out.

"I see. Be careful." The Chinese rebellion head replied.

"I will. Be careful as well." Yao replied before leaving.

"If I recall correctly, the route to the capital is here," Yao muttered as he turned towards a direction and run quietly.

 **AUTHOR NOTE:** Exactly 1,100 words for the story! Anyway, this is about the eight nations alliance and the Boxer rebellion in China during 1899-1901. **Not historically accurate, I basically made this up because of the two events. **If you want to know more about the two events research yourself.

Anyway, you should guess who exactly are the eight nations already, don't said there are nine nations in here as Austria-Hungary empire still exists at that time!

I own nothing besides the plot.


	2. Chapter 2

At Peking, Yao wore commoner clothes and roam around the street.

"If I enter the palace straightaway, there is no doubt my brother would capture me immediately." Yao murmured which he saw a court runner that is running and buying food.

"That right!" Yao realises something and runs towards the runner.

"Brother! It has been a long time since I saw you!" Yao exclaimed as he runs towards the runner.

The runner was taken aback by Yao sudden appearance and immediately exclaimed.

"Wait! I think you've mistaken someone for me!"

Yao looked carefully at the runner and replied.

"Oh yes, sorry mister, but you look so much like my brother," Yao said while he looked down.

"It's ok, now if you can excuse me, I've some work to do." The runner replied while going to another stall to buy food.

Yao smirked as he saw the runner running to another stall. _Sorry mister, but I have to do this._

In Yao pocket, there is a visible golden card that is used to enter or leave the palace.

"Now I just have to disguise myself better and meet my brother," Yao muttered in a soft voice that no one is able to hear.

…

In the palace, a person that is identical looking with Yao but wear a court suit looked at a direction and furrowed his eyebrow.

"I see, you've come, little brother." Yao murmured.

"Xiao Ying!" Yao exclaimed towards the eunuch standing behind him.

"Yes?" the eunuch replied.

"If there are any suspicious people going to come to my place, let them enter. Also, if there's anyone with the emperor card that allows free movement in and out of the palace, let them enter the palace without checking." Yao said.

"But…" before the eunuch can finish speaking, Yao interrupted him.

"Just do whatever I said."

…

At night, a shadow was seen outside of the older Yao door.

"Come in, little brother!" the older Yao said.

The door was opened as the younger Yao looked at the older Yao.

"I'm guessing you've sensed my presence before I enter the palace." The younger Yao replied.

"So, what brings you here!" the older Yao asked in his demanding tone.

"You should know why! The people are suffering, and the foreigners are doing whatever they want over here! As the personification of the entire country shouldn't you take responsibility and protect your people!" the younger Yao exclaimed.

"Do you think I don't want to! I've already declared war on them!" the older Yao exclaimed.

"What!" the younger Yao exclaimed in shocked as he looked at the older Yao. Clearly, he has not received any news about it.

"Those foreigners! Who do they think they are!" The older Yao exclaimed.

The younger Yao looked at the older Yao as memories of his birth was flashed back to him. He should not be here in the world in the first place, he was born because his people want the foreigners to leave China. If his older brother has declared war on the foreigners, that means their goals are aligned and they can cooperate to expel those foreigners!

Suddenly the younger Yao cough out a pool of blood and quickly turned around after sensing something to see a group of the older Yao students looking at them.

"These are the traitors." The older Yao replied with a sense of hatred.

"We're not. We cannot afford to let our people suffer because of the war." Guangdong replied.

"Seriously!" the younger Yao shouted, his body is deteriorating at a very fast rate and no doubt about it, the foreigners have seized most of his rebellions. No wonder the foreigners can enter the inner part of China so fast, his older brother students have defied him!

"Why! All I wanted was the foreigners to leave this place!" the younger Yao exclaimed.

"You should know by now that's impossible especially we're getting weaker." Fujian hissed.

"Why is there so much chaos! Things are so much better in the past." The younger Yao murmured before falling dead in the ground. The boxer rebellion has ended, and the younger Yao has no more reason to live.

…

In the USA, an identical Yao looked at the direction of the China capital.

"Sighed, even though we brought you far away to escape the sense of your brothers, you still can't go out whenever you want." Sun Yat Sen said.

"Mr Sun, will I go to that place one day?" Yao asked.

"Of course, that is the place where you should be. One day you'll reunite with your brothers and formed a complete and strong China." Sun Yat Sen replied.

…

In 1912.

"Seriously! Around 12 years ago one of my younger counterparts died. Now there's one more?" Yao laughed as an identical Yao wearing a western suit pointing a gun at him.

"Brother! You should know that if we continue to isolate ourselves and don't modernise, we're going to be getting weaker." Nationalist Yao replied.

"So, are you going to kill me and made a republic for China?" Imperialist Yao asked.

"I'm not going to kill you! I just want to unite with you! You may represent the Qing Court, but you're the core of the entire people of China! All I want is to change the way China should be the rule." Nationalist Yao replied.

"Then do it! Do you really think I don't know how you promote the anti-Manchus and anti-Qing here? The Qing court will be collapsed sooner and later." Imperialist Yao smirked.

"You're not going to stop me?" Nationalist Yao replied in shock.

"Nope, because just as you said, I don't just represent the Qing Court. I do, hate Manchus." Imperialist Yao replied.

Nationalist Yao looked at Imperialist Yao with excitement, if imperialist Yao hates Manchus, that means most of the people in China also hate Manchus!

"Brother!" Nationalist Yao exclaimed as his body is disappearing.

"Come! I just hope you're right in this." Imperialist Yao replied while putting his hand forward.

After 3 hours, Yao cut his long pigtail and walked out of the room in a business suit.

"Oh, so you're done?" Sun Yat Sen replied.

"Yup, I do not want to suffer another uprising anymore." Yao sighed.

"We'll go into a better future." Sun Yat Sen smiled.

Like hell! (I'm not talking about communist China! I'm talking about the warlord eras in China after the collapsed of Qing dynasty!)

-The end-

Side dialogue:

China: where are the details of the warlord era and the civil war!

Author: not going to write that, too complicated and I'm already disappointed by my writing in this story.

 **Author note:** Ok, I think I need to clear some things. The younger Yao represent the anti-foreigner sentiment in China during that time, the older Yao represent imperial China while the Yao in the USA represents the nationalism to overthrow the Qing Dynasty. The reason why he is in the USA is that the earliest Republic of China group is formed in Honolulu, the capital of US state Hawaii.

 **And this is not historically accurate**! I didn't do a lot of research about it! I merely write it because I feel like it! Anyway, the mutual protection of Southeast China was an agreement between the governors of provinces in southern, eastern and central China with the 11 nations during the war. (Eh? Isn't it eight nations alliance?)

Apparently, Belgium, Spain and Netherland were also involved in the war. The provinces do this to prevent war in their area and openly refuses to obey the Manchu court.

And originally, I wanted to write two chapter about it, but I merged them into 1.

Anyway, there's one more person I didn't mention which is equally important in this period which is Yuan Shi Kai who actually establishes a dynasty after the fall of Qing Dynasty, but it falls after less than 1 year.


End file.
